When rendering a content layout for a particular display screen where the content extends beyond the displayable region (requiring the user to scroll the content layout to bring content into view), display objects (e.g., ANDROID's View object) and elements of those display objects may be generated in real time by a dedicated UI thread as they come into view when the user scrolls the content. A significant portion of the latency when bringing additional content into view from beyond the displayable region may be due to real-time performance of tasks to generate a display object: measurement (recursive determination of the size requirements of the display object and of each of its elements), layout (assigning a size and position to the display object and then to each of its elements), and generating commands to draw the display object on the screen. This may be a particular problem for operating systems that assign such tasks to a UI thread that is also busy handling other critical operations such as frame buffer fills.